


Don't Worry, I'll Sue Thor

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Thunderstorms, Worried Tony Stark, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter doesn’t like storms.Tony's not happy with Thor.
Relationships: No St@rker, Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Don't Worry, I'll Sue Thor

Peter doesn’t like storms.

His senses hated them. They always tingled when lightning flashes, which had frightened him, ever since he was a toddler. 

It was _so _loud.__

~~~~~

____

That night, he was staying at the penthouse. He and Tony were baking cookies (mostly Tony, while he ate the batter) and watched The Hobbit, which was playing in the background. 

____

Peter was discussing his latest decathlon meeting, how MJ destroyed Flash when they quizzed each other. “It was great, Mr. Stark!! She was so fast, answering, like, every question at the speed of light. Super amazing!”

____

Tony laughed, loading the cookies in the oven. “Wish I’d been there to see that.” (He'd heard about Flash’s tendencies and Peter often had to give him the “Murder is Illegal, Mr. Stark, and I Can Handle Flash speech).

____

“Oh, yeah! It was-” he flinched violently as a sudden rumble of thunder interrupted him, his senses tingling and already dialed to eleven.

____

“Pete?” Tony looked concerned. “You okay?”

____

“Y-yeah. I’m great, Mr. Stark. I’m great.” He would never tell Tony he was afraid of a storm. Just like, no. No way.

____

The man didn’t look convinced; he was a genius, after all, but he let it slide, other than shooting Peter a few worried glances.

____

They both sat down on the couch, Peter seeking comfort as usual and snuggling into Tony’s side. For a while, Peter actually managed to forget about the brewing storm and simply focused on the movie. 

____

Until… 

____

Lightning flashed in front of the window, and the deafening rumble of thunder flooded the small boy’s ears. He winced quietly and buried himself deeper into the couch. 

____

Tony glanced at him, frowning and rubbing circles on his back. “Are you sure you’re okay, cucciolo?”

____

Peter laughed, ignoring the fast beat of his heart. “Yeah, Mr. Stark.” He elbowed his side. “Stop worrying!”

____

“That’s my job, Pete,” Tony scoffed, ruffling his hair affectionately.

____

Then the rain poured.

____

It was almost dumping buckets, water pounding on the roof, thunder booming. Peter bit his lip to keep his cry in, shivering slightly. 

____

Thunder. Rain. So much noise. It was so loud. Peter thought he might be trembling. 

____

It pounded in his ears, loud, loud loud. Too loud. He couldn’t breathe. He could barely see. All he could hear was thunder, thunder and rain. 

____

He thought that he was crying, thought maybe Tony was holding him tightly, thought that Tony was asking him what was wrong. Which just added to the noise. He must have been sobbing, because he felt a tear tickle down his cheek. It just hurt so much. It felt like years had passed. Years, months, days? So much noise. 

____

And then it all stopped.

____

Silence. No light, no noise.

____

There was a familiar heartbeat next to him, pounding fast but steady. Tony.

____

He opened his eyes to see a worried face peering down at him. A hand came up and cupped his cheek. “Pete?” Tony whispered. “You back with us?”

____

Peter sniffed, bringing a hand to wipe his nose. “Mister Stark?”

____

“That’s me,” he smiled. 

____

The small boy took a look around. It was a different room- the safe room. It was 100% soundproof. Tony had carried him down here.

____

For some reason, that made him burst into tears. 

____

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he cried.

____

“Pete- no, no, you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s okay, baby, you’re fine,” the man rambled desperately, wiping away Peter’s tears. “Please don’t cry, sweetheart. It’s okay.” 

____

Eventually his sobbing died down. “Sorry. ‘M sorry.”

____

“Oh, Pete… why are you sorry?”

____

How was he supposed to explain that he didn’t like storms and they were too loud, how it was so stupid and he shouldn’t be crying, it just hurt so bad, and then Tony had to go to all the trouble of carrying down here, and it was his fault. Pushing himself up, he shook his head with a weak smile. It didn’t even make sense to him.

____

“Nothing. It’s fine, Mr. Stark.”

____

Tony shook his head. “It’s most certainly not fine, Peter. You scared me to death back there.”

____

“I’m sorry,” Peter repeated, without thinking. Oops.

____

“Peter. Just- it’s okay if you’re scared of storms, there’s nothing to be ashamed of-”

____

“No, no, I’m not scared. I guess, it’s just like, super loud and it hurts my senses so much; I hate it,” he admitted. 

____

Tony winced sympathetically. “That’s okay, Pete. I get it. Sensory overloads are the worst.” He thought for a moment. “Do you want me to design something for you? Like maybe… special hearing aids that block out the noise?”

____

Peter grinned and wiped the last of his tears away. “That sounds great, Mr. Stark!! Thank you!”

____

He snorted. “Don’t thank me; it’s just my job. It’s what I do, spiderbaby. And while I’m at it, I think I’ll sue Thor as well.”

____

And Peter laughed.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
